1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of to level the load on vehicular suspension systems.
2. Statement of the Problems
Vehicles, particularly trucks, are often overloaded or at least undergo heavy load conditions, by carrying a cargo greater than originally intended for the vehicle, by pulling a trailer or by other means. Typically when this type of loading occurs, the rear suspension is unable to maintain the vehicle in a level mode, causing problems in the ride, clearance and steering of the vehicle.
A number of prior devices have been attached on vehicles which frequently undergo heavy loading conditions to prevent or reduce the problems associated with such loading. These devices range from the use of additional springs or compressed gas bladders to rubber bumpers. These are used to prevent compression of the existing springs due to heavy loads. These types of overload springs create a stiffer suspension system, even when there is no overload.
Another type of device for heavy loaded suspension systems redistributes the load on the suspension system. This type of device is normally used on leaf spring suspensions for contact with the upper portion of the leaf springs under heavy load conditions. This contact effectively shortens the operative length of the leaf springs when the heavy load conditions occur causing redistribution of the load from the rear of the vehicle to the front of the vehicle. However, this prior device must be manually adjusted and manually moved into position when heavy loading is to occur. This typically requires crawling underneath the vehicle to adjust or move the device. A stiffer suspension results if such a device is not moved out of position when the vehicle is not to undergo heavy loading. Also, these prior devices extend downward perpendicularly from the frame of the vehicle and thus engage the leaf springs in a position at an acute angle to the planar surface of the springs at the point of engagement. This creates greater forces from the spring against the device in a direction tangential to the point of engagement. This creates greater torque on the device. The device will also engage in a line contact against the spring causing wear and abrasion on both the device and the spring.
A need exists therefore, for a device which is easily attachable to a vehicle to be readily positioned to level the load on a heavy loaded suspension system.
3. Solution to the Problem
These and other problems are solved by the present invention. The present invention provides an attachment for a vehicular suspension system using leaf springs to redistribute and level the load on a heavy loaded suspension system. The present invention provides a device easily movable into position for a heavy load or moved out of position under normal conditions, either manually or by remote control operation.
The present invention provides a device which directs the forces from the suspension system to restrain the device in place.
The present invention provides a system readily attachable to existing vehicles.
The present invention further provides a stabilizer to equalize the loads to prevent sway on the rear of the vehicle.
These and other features of the claimed invention are evident from the foregoing description taken in conjunction with the drawings.